New Girl
by Sarah Brome
Summary: This is about a girl who finds out her birth parents are celebrities. She goes out and visits them, but her sister hates her guts. Will she make her sister, Rosalie, like her or will she ruin her life? All human
1. My Parents are Celebs!

**New Girl **_( co-author is Mia Swig. Check her out.)  
_

**_Chapter 1: My parents are celebs?!_**

My name is Cordelia Sophie Winston, Coco for short.I've got honey colored waist length hair, nearly purple eyes, smooth skin with a slight tan, and freckles along my cheekbones. With all this I may be drop dead gorgeous, but I don't fit in with my family. They're African-American and I'm well... white. So yes, I'm adopted. I've known this since I was able to process that we don't have the same last name, theirs is Miller. I don't mind the fact that I'm adopted except that they don't tell me why they adopted a white baby instead of a black baby, and who my birth parents are. Even though they know both. But all that changed 3 days ago when we received a letter from an unknown source. It came in the mail addressed to: The parents of Cordelia Winston. So of course I immediately wanted to know, but it's illegal to open other people's mail.I ran to my parents room and handed them the letter. As they read who it was addressed to, they looked at each other in fear. Tearing it open as slowly as they could made me very impatient. They read the letter and handed it to me saying, "You should read this yourself." It read:

_The parents of Cordelia Winston,_

_ We are writing to let you know we'd like to see Cordelia, our birth daughter. _**(gasp) Daughter? **_We have been looking for her for many years. She has on older sister, by a year, who is also adopted from Brazil. We were wondering if she could come visit us in California for at least a month. If so, we will enroll her in Beverly Hills High School, as a senior because we heard she was a grade ahead in school. Please let us know at , thank you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Nicole and Brad Winston_

Nicole and Brad Winston? It wounds familiar, where have I heard it before? I go and google it and now I remember. They are the biggest celebrity couple to ever make it past ten years of marriage. I'm the daughter of celebrities! "Mom, Dad can I go? Please."

They look at each other with sadness in their eyes but turn to me and murmur, "Yes you may. But you can come back anytime you want."

"Oh, you mean it? I can, I can, OH THANK YOU!" I ran across the to my small box I call a room, and I start packing immediately. Not like I have much to pack anyways... then I was interrupted by my 'father', "Cordelia, are you sure you want to? I mean, this fast?" He sounded upset, nonetheless looked it too.

"Well of course I do. I mean it's my real family, sort of. Here, I will write to you guys every week! I will call you everyday- so you won't really miss me as much.. you know I will miss you. But, I want to be with them this month, I need to be with them at some point ya know?" I hurriedly packed up my jeans and t-shirts.

"Alright, I guess you're right. But, you will come back right?" His eyebrows creased in a sad-looking arch.

"Promise." I looked away quickly, because he started giving me the puppy eye.

"Pinkie?" He held out his ginormous pinkie finger.

"Pinkie." I held mine out and hooked it around his and shook it. He nodded and walked out of my boxy room. _Oh, I feel so bad leaving them like this. But it's not like I won't come back! I promised him didn't I? But I really want to be with my 'real' family!!! Oh... well I said I would call them and write to them... not like we aren't having any communication. Okay, think positively- I have two families who love me dearly. What's there to hate? And now I'll have a down to earth family and a rich and glamorous. family. I get to experience both sides of life._

I packed all my clothes and possessions in 30 minutes and was ready to go. But I had to wait two days, so that my parents could contact my biological parents to let them know I'm coming to visit. I can't wait but I think I should break up with my boyfriend, Derek. I think I should because I don't think we could handle a long distance relationship, and plus I want to meet some Californian boys, not just Minnesotans. I'll call him right now and tell him to meet me at the park.

Okay, so I'm at the park waiting for him right now. Thank goodness he's here, ugh I'm so nervous. "Hey you asked me to meet you here, Coco," Derek said.

"Yeah I really want to talk to you... about us." He looked at me with questions in his eyes. "So, I'm going to California for an indefinite amount of time and I don't think we can handle it. To get to the point, I really think we ought to go our separate ways, as in break up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it would have come to this anyway. You love traveling and I don't. We would never have made it. I'll always love you, Coco. You were my first love, but I'll move on." Hesitantly he smiled, leaned slightly toward me, kissed my lightly on the lips, a good-bye kiss. Tears welling up in the corner of my eyes, I wave, and walk back home.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

Well, I've got my ticket and I leave in two hours. Fifteen minutes later I find myself riding shot-gun in the car, on my way to the airport. I am already starting to feel homesick. This can't be good. But I'm so excited too! I, I, I don't know what to do.

As my 'father' and wait in the terminal he turns to me, "Are you REALLY sure? That THIS is what you WANT? I mean, you still have about forty-five minutes to make up your mind!" I looked up at him and I saw worry and sadness in his brown eyes.

"Yes, I AM sure that THIS is what I WANT. You know I'll return! C'mon, didn't I promise you a couple of days ago? Don't worry, I"ll be fine." I looked away so that I wouldn't feel his sadness and worry.

"I remember. Okay." Forty minutes later they called up group A 36-50, I was number A37 so I got into the line and the lady at the front checked my boarding pass. good thing I was riding Southwest Airlines- meaning I can pick my own seat. I sat down in the seat that was right over the wing- a window seat too. _Someone has told me that if you sit right above the wing, it'll be a smoother flight, _I thought to myself. I was glad that since I chose where I was sitting that I would sit alone... I guess I was wrong. I mean I did have two other seats right next to me. I saw these two other teenage girls walk down the aisle, since those seats were the last two, the girls sat down right next to me. One of the girls had long brown hair with red streaks in it, she was wearing hot pink skinny jeans and a black, white, and striped spaghetti-strapped shirt. The other girl, who was much taller than the other girl, had medium length blond hair with bright orange side-bangs (interesting), she wore a short-ish blue skirt, with a v-neck yellow shirt. They looked like total opposites, but they were chatting like best friends... well they probably were. Ha.

Man, I'm tired, maybe I'll sleep for a little bit. Just until we reach Idaho.... huh, where am I? California already! Wow, I've got to get off this plane. Right as I stepped outside a burst of heat hit me in the face. I hope it isn't this hot all the time. I look around and see people everywhere. I'm so glad I made this decision. I'm going to live in a HUGE house with celebrities, Nicole and Brad Winston to be exact, my parents! Eep and boys, Californian boys, but the girls, what will they be like?

Well I know EXACTLY what Californian girls are like, just like the obnoxious ones on the plane. I could tell they were Californian- they had that tan to them. Welcome home, obnoxious rich girls, welcome home. I looked around the airport, not knowing what my real parents look like up close. I turn around and see two policemen standing behind me holding a sign that said: Cordelia Winston, on it. Oh my gosh my family is so rich, they got me escorts! I walk up to them and told them that I am Cordelia.

They drove me in their sort-of-souped-up Los Angeles Sheriff police car. It was a nice ride. I mean like a soft leather, non-pot-holey, 'I don't feel like a criminal in this car' kind of ride. I felt so rich just being in the car. About a half hour later we arrive at a twenty-five foot tall building, I think they call it a house. It just seems to big to be called someone's home! It was a tall, stone house with giant windows all over. I can't wait to see inside! The policemen escort me to the front door, ring the doorbell, give me my luggage, and drive off. What police officers they are. A tall, scrawny looking man opens the door. He looks me up and down and steps out and picks up my luggage, and then he just closes door in my face. These people are my parents? Then approximately two minutes later, he comes back and opens the giant cherry oak door. "Sorry about that, Cordelia. I just had a few last minutes adjustments for your room to be done. I should've let you in. I'm very sorry, well come along now. Let's get inside, it's eighty-six degrees out here!"

He showed me around the house, it was the biggest house I have ever seen! They have a gourmet kitchen with a huge fridge, three different ovens, two microwaves, a huge built in dishwasher, two sinks (one on each side of the kitchen), a five foot island in the middle, and a huge mahogany table that seats about twenty people! The man helped me carry up the rest of my luggage to my room. "This is where you will be... I hope you like it!" We walk into a room that could fit the same kind of table in their kitchen, in my room! The walls were my favorite kind of cotton-candy blue.

"I love it!" I told him. I went and sat on my king-sized bed, "....luxury." I mumbled as he walked out of my room. Complete luxury. Oh, and by the way that skinny man was their butler not my dad. I can't wait to meet them.


	3. Meet the Family

**Meeting the Family**

Fifteen minutes later I hear a light knock on my door. "Come in," I murmur. It was the butler, Alfred, as I like to call him. You know the butler from batman, that's where I got it from.

"Ma'am, your parents and siblings are home. They'd like to meet you now." Now? Man, I didn't think I'd be this nervous but I am. I walk down the three sets of stairs to the main family room. It's even better than the kitchen! It's got this huge retro looking couch that's a light gray and the walls make you think your inside a cabin. It also has a floor to ceiling fireplace, and next to it is a 60 inch flat screen T.V.! Wow, I already love this place. I don't know if I should sit down on the couch or stay standing. I think I'll site. Agh! I sunk right to the bottom of the couch, it's like a water bed but a sofa. Cool, but where is my family?

"Cordelia, are you in here?" Who just said that?

"I'm right here sir, and please call me Coco." I sit up and look behind me, it's Brad Winston, my dad!

"Okay Coco. Hi, I'm Brad Winston your father. Well, biological dad that is. The rest of the family will be here in a moment." I nod my head and go back to sitting on the couch. My dad looks even better in real life, but I don't have a crush on him (anymore, now that I know he's my dad). He's got hazel/honey colored wavy hair like me, sky blue eyes, a perfectly formed body, and pure white teeth. "Coco, everyone is here if you'd like to meet them."

"Oh, okay." I stand up and go around the couch. He's right EVERYONE is here, even the dog Bruno.

"Coco, this is your mother, Nicole, your adopted older sister, Rosalie, she's eighteen and a year older than you. Your younger adopted brother, Joseph, he's seven. These two are your biological brother and sister. They're twins, four years old, and their names are Kathryn and Kyle. Say hello everyone." They all mumble hello except for Rosalie, instead she gives me the death glare. My mom rushes over to me and gives me a giant hug. I blush big time. Everyone but my parents leave.

"Coco, I'm so glad you came. Your even more beautiful than I imagined," mom says. She's gorgeous. She's got my nearly purple eyes and freckles, but she's got a full on tan, naturally of course, and blond hair. My sisters and brothers are great looking too. Rosalie is Brazilian with long luscious black hair, dark maple looking skin, forest green eyes, and a great figure. Little Joseph is Mongolian with spiky jet black hair and porcelain white skin. Kathryn and Kyle both have my dad's eyes and my mom's tan, but Kathryn has blond hair and Kyle somehow has red hair. They are all beautiful.

"We'd like to tell you why we gave you up if that's okay with you."

"Oh sure that's fine. Actually I'm quite curious," I stutter.

"Okay then. Well let's begin with before you were even in existence. So, your father and I met on a film set. This was while he was still married to another woman. Although he was married, we fell in love. He was going to leave his wife, Esme, anyway, they'd already been having marital problems. So he didn't feel the need to tell her about us. Well one night after the movie was done and your father was dealing with his wife, who had ripped up the divorce papers, I found out I was pregnant with you. I told your father, but he was worried because Esme was refusing to sign another set of papers and he didn't want her to find out about us. So, he grabbed me in his arms and had kissed me passionately and said he'd come get me when everything was settled. That took another three years. I decided that I didn't want you growing up without a father in case it ended badly, so I gave you up for adoption once you were born. Once your dad divorced his first wife and we got married we tried finding you but couldn't because I had lost all the papers involving you. We gave up for awhile and adopted Rosalie when she was 6 years old and then Joseph. After that we started looking for you again and still couldn't find you. We stopped for awhile again and had Kathryn and Kyle. Once they were born we set our minds to looking for you. Finally, we found you three weeks ago. We were joyous and sent the letter out immediately to your other family, and now here you are."

"Wow, I can't believe it. I'm glad you guys never gave up permanently." I hugged them and told them I'd like to go to my room. As I left I ran into Rosalie.

She took a step back and glared at me. In the most menacing voice I ever heard she said, "You are going to pay for coming back here. You're going to pay big time and you won't replace me. Just wait for school. You hear me Cordelia?" I gulped and nodded my head. My own sister already hates me and what does she mean school? I mean I know she's the most popular girl at school and she has everyone under her control and..... oh no! She's going to make my life a living nightmare!


	4. First Day of School

**First Day of School**

Oh crud, oh crud, oh crud! What am I going to do? I can't live like that! I don't want to become some weird, keep-to-themselves, suffer in silence, hide-in-the-dark-corner emo!!! NO! That's not what I will become! I will just be me, I will make lots of friends, I will ignore the already-evil-enough-to-ruin-my-life sister! She is totally out of the picture. Woooh, just breathe, Coco, just breathe... I will be fine. It's okay, it's okay...okay.... ignore her evil glares, you can do it Coco, you can soo do it. Learn. That's what you do every single day, you learn new things, you learn how to do new things. Learn how to ignore this demon, learn... learn.

Okay, it's been two hours of pure torture. I had to sit for two hours through pure torture, next to Rosalie. I was telling all my 'family', eh hem, about my past years of life. I had to, they were curious. Well, most of them were. Rosalie just sat there texting her 'friends' and rolling her eyes every time I talked about how cool my school and friends are. Then I had to get to the part where I broke up with my boyfriend, yes, I tell my family everything, always have. Rosalie put her phone down, rolled her eyes, and stared at me and commented, "You poor bab. He probably never really liked you. He was probably desperate. No offense or anything. Hmm." She sighed a happy, content sigh. I can't believe she just said that in front of my family and she didn't even care! My mom looked at her with her evil motherly eye

"Uh, Rosalie? Please. What's wrong with you? How come you are so rude to your sister? What has she done? Please. Be polite." Thank you mommy:), I love you. I'm glad they cared enough to ground her for her comment, now, it's my turn to be happy and content... *sigh*. It's my day of school tomorrow and I'm freaking out again over Rosalie. What's she going to do to me?

Well it's school time. I'm nervous to the point where I'll pee my pants at the slightest fright. I'm waiting for my ride to school. The bus I think. Here comes Rosalie. Yuck. "What are you doing Cordelia? We use the LIMO. Doofus." She called me a doofus, how dare she! But what am I supposed to do about it? As I hop in the limo Rosalie scoots all the way to the other side of the car. I look out the window as the scenery speeds by while Rosalie examines her nails. We're here and the school is HUGE! All these people, hot boys and girls still in summer clothes even though it's the middle of winter. "Sister dear, you look like a hobo."

"Excuse me what do you mean? I'm in an Abercrombie shirt and Faded Glory jeans."

"Exactly, department store clothes. Hobo things. This school is all about Gucci, Prada, Juicy Couture, Christian Louboutin, and Rock & Republic. The best of the best. See you loser. You've been warned, so go home or suffer." Man, I'm so freaked. As I step out of the limousine I notice Rosalie is already with her friends. Some of which I recognize as Nicole Kidman's daughter, Laura, Brooke Shield's kid, Carly, and Demi Moore's little angel, Apple. The others I don't know. I take five steps forward and then Rosalie and her possy look over and laugh at me, then skip over to a group of boys. I see Rosalie grab one of the guy's arms and then start flirting with him. Gag me gross. I take another few steps and then stop midstride, because I see a gorgeous hunk. He has blond hair with a ting of red, super green eyes, and a muscly but not extremely so body. I think I'm in love. He looks my way, walks toward me, and waves. I wave back.

"Hey, I'm Edward. I see you're new here. What's your name?"

"I'm uh I'm I'm C-c-coco."

"Nice to meet you C-c-coco." He laughs an angelic laugh and says he'll see me later. I really hope so.

A few hours later and it's lunch time. I have no idea where to sit. Maybe my Edward? Yeah that's where I'll go. "Hi Edward, can I sit here?" He looks at me with disgust and just turns away from me, and never looks back or offers a seat. (sniff) I guess I'll sit alone. As I'm eating my lunch of a Caesar salad I keep hearing whispers behind my back. Then, a girl walks up to me and sits down with sympathetic look on her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry for you. But what's it like for you being well.... you?"

"Excuse me? I don't even know your name."

"Right, it's Rachel. Now back to my question, well?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Everyone knows, you don't have to lie."

"I really don't know."

"Fine be that way. The whole school knows why you moved here. So you can cheat on your boyfriend. We know your little secret, 'Coco'."

"To CHEAT?F! What the..."

"Let me finish. So you came here to cheat on your boyfriend. You moved here to be with your real parents because they're richer and so you can enjoy yourself because you think no one knows your dirty little secrets. So messed."

"Who told you this?"

"Rosalie of course. She's concerned and doesn't want you to be hated. Of course that's totally the opposite. You're the most hated girl of the whole school."

"Oh, but it's not true." No wonder Justin didn't want to be seen with me. I've been 'cheating' on my boyfriend. Not! When Rosalie said this will be a nightmare she meant it. I'm out of here! Ouch! Crap, it's Rosalie.

"Hello Coco. I see you've heard what I've spread around school. Don't you love it? How creative of me. If you don't leave now it'll only get worse. See you little sis. Or should I say 'playa'? Hahahaha."

Ugh! I hate this school, hate it, hate it, hate it! All because of Rosalie! I leave three hours before school even ended, I took the RTD to psychiatrist asking for advice on what to do (Yes, I know, things happens so fast). She told me that she's glad I went to her, she said if I don't stop ignoring the problem then she's afraid I might end up doing unspeakable things, like suicide. She said some things could end me up in jail!

"J-j-jail? Oh please! I would do anything not to go there. Help me, please! I need help so so so desperately, I need to clear this problem ASAP! Please! I'll pay anything! I'll do anything!" She told me just to pay her fifty bucks and she'll help me clear the problem in no time at all. Then I decided that's a load of crap and I'll just write in a diary. I mean this is the first major problem and I know I can handle it. I decide I'll go back to school and confront Rosalie.

Maybe I won't confront her, she's got too many friends with ways to get into magazines. They might say stuff about me. As I go to English History no one wants to sit with me. Why? Yeah the cheating thing, but supposedly it's solvable? It must be something else.

Yep, it's something else. I guess Rosalie saw me come back to school and spread some other rumor around. You know what it is? It's that I fricken' pee my pants at night and then wear the same pants the next day without washing them. How could she? Now I'm known as the sickly unhygienic cheating freak. And it's only my first day!


	5. Payback

**Payback**

How could people believe this stuff? I know everyone like practically hates Rosalie yet worships the ground she stands on just because she's the most beautiful witch there is. Still it's not right. They know nothing about me except that I'm Rosalie's parents biological child. The love child. I think it's romantic but Rosalie doesn't seem to care for it, and she doesn't even know me. I don't even have a boyfriend anymore, and she knows it! I'll just sit alone in the back of the classroom so I can brood over everything. I hope no one sits next to me.

Well that hope was worthless. Edward ended up sitting next to me. That just makes it even worse. The man I'm practically head over heels for is disgusted with me because he thinks I'm here to cheat on my boyfriend and he would've been the 'other man'. I knew he liked me but not anymore, not one bit.

"Hi," I mumble, then turn my tearful face away.

"What's the matter Coco?"

"What do you think?!" Now my face was red with fury.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" He looked like he kind of wanted to laugh! Of course he know what I'm talking about! He is such a jerk, like the rest of the people here...JERKS!

"Ugh, you're all the same. Rich snobs." I glare at him then look away.

"Tell me what you are talking about! Please." Now, he looked serious. It could all be an act, knowing that this school is full of actors.

"You know full well, the heck, I'm talking about. You guys are all the same! You worship a witch! Also known as Rosalie! You guys 'hate' her yet you guys act like you are the best of friends! What's up with you people? You're so strange! What kind of world do you live in out here? Oh lemme answer that, never mind you're not worth it! So, here's the thing, I will move back to my real family, away from all these obnoxious jerks! Good-bye Edward!" I picked up my books, backpack, and pencil case and walk swiftly out of the room.

I am at home now ( no, not the adopted family, I am still in Cali with my biological parents). I rip every single one of my clothes off their hangers and shove them into my luggage bags. Two days? That's all. Two days, the WORST two days of my life. I need to get out of here! Immediately. Most wasted fifty bucks I ever spent. What psychiatrist is she? One that likes to rip people off for sure!

I throw all my packed bags over the railing and watch it slam into the ivory rug, one story below. I wish that rug was Rosalie. Boy, would I like to ruin her! I ran down the stairs with my purse and jacket and I sit down and write a letter to mom and dad. As I was just about to finish the letter with signing my name, my dad walks in the front door. He stands there and stares at me, then my face, then the slammed rug, and then what was in my hands, the letter.

"Am I missing something here? Would you like to tell me something? Before you do something stupid." His wasn't angry, his face was calm but worried, his voice sad.

"It's Rosalie's fault. She should be able to explain everything. The way she ruined my life. You know, the basics." I pick some of my luggage up and head for the door. My dad grabs my shoulder.

"Sit down, Cordelia. Tell me everything." Now his face was angry.

"Fine," I sit down next to him on their leather couch, "the first night I arrived here, Rosalie threatened to ruin my high school life. She keeps spreading rumors about me around school. It makes me so upset that no one even cares that she is a total jerk. I'm sorry you don't want to hear me call her names, but I am not just speaking for her. I mean the whole school. They are continuing the rumors, and whispering behind my back. I sit alone at lunch, Dad, I don't like it! I wish there was something to do about her! She, and the rest of the stupid school, are obnoxious rich snobs!!"

"W-w-what were the rumors, Cordelia?" He looked sad, and worried. With a tension in his eyes.

"The first one was- Rosalie spread it and said that I moved here to cheat on my boyfriend. She already knew that I broke up with him. The second on was- she told me everyone that I pee my pants at night wear them to school the next day without washing them. And she calls me a hobo." Okay, I know that look. He was furious! And he 100% believed me! Now, she's going to get it!

"...How could she? I will have a strict talk with her as soon as she gets home."

"She'll deny it."

"I realize that. Thanks for telling me. From now on you need to tell us everything okay? Especially what goes on at school."

"She'll be home any minute, Dad."

"I know. The sooner the better, boy, she'll be grounded."

"Can I be down here with you?"

"Yes."

"I will tell you if she is in denial or if she is telling 'somewhat' of the truth, which would be like not at all." We heard the lock in the door unlatch and Rosalie walk in. I stood behind my dad and watched her expression when she saw me with him. She was ticked. Ha! This'll be a good night. Revenge is sweet.

"Hi Daddy you're home early," Mandy almost sings, acting as innocent as a baby.

"Sit down now, Rosalie Raye Winston!" Dad shouts.

"Why are you so mad papa bear? I'm your little angel." Yeah right! I think I just replaced that position and kicked her to the bottom of the food chain. You deserve all this Rosalie, read my thoughts.

"Coco just told me all about the rumors you spread around school about her. Why would you do that? She's your sister!"

"I didn't say anything about her. And if I did it would've been because she cut up my favorite pair of pants."

"That's all lies, Dad," I whisper in his ear.

"I'll handle this on my own, Coco. So Rosalie, if she really cut them, show me." I notice her eyes go wide and then shrink back to normal size. She then smiled this evil smile and look my way and walked up the stairs.

"Fine I'll show you. I'll bring them right down. But it's tragic to look at, I cried for hours." She walked up to ther room and then was in there for about five minutes. She started coming down the stairs with a pair of pale pink skinny jeans made by Prada which were all cut up and slightly wet looking. "See Daddy, she chopped them up."

"Well I guess they are cut up, huh..." What the heck?! He's falling for it! No, Dad, don't it's all a lie! "but Rosalie hon, I've never seen you wear those pants before. I also remember you telling me that your favorite pair of jeans were a Rock & Republic flare jeans. Not these." You go daddy! I love you so much.

"But, but, but I changed my mind. Yeah that's it! I changed my mind these were my favorite pants when she did it."

"Sure they were. You're grounded from your phone, computer, and hanging out with friends after and before school for a month. Also, if you say anything more about Coco, you WILL be sent to a boarding school immediately."

"No Dad! You can't do this it's not fair!"

"Oh it's plenty fair, now go up to your room." Booyah! Payback is so addicting. Next time she does something to me, I'll go to dad. I think I'll go to sleep now.


	6. Things are Looking Up Kind of

**Things are Looking Up... Kind Of**

That was the best sleep I've had in awhile. I'm so ready for school, especially after mom bought me a whole new outfit for me. It's a black Juicy Couture pair of skinny jeans, a silk blue Christian Louboutin tank top, Gucci leather boots, and Rock & Republic angel wing earrings. I love it. Well I'm off to school for a fresh start.

I'm here and I think I'm even more of a failure than yesterday. Now there's a rumor going around that I ripped a girl's tongue out of her mouth because she bought an outfit I wanted. They're calling me shallow beast because of it. I know exactly who started this, Rosalie. This time I will confront her and then tell dad. "Hey Rosalie! Come here, I need to talk to you." Her mouth drops slightly and then closes and curls up into a smile.

"Yes Cordelia, my sister?"

"I know you started this new rumor going around and I'm going to tell Dad. And you can't do anything about it."

"You're right about me starting it, but you're dead wrong about going to tell Dad. If you do I will cut all your hair off and shave your eyebrows clean off. I'll also shred your clothes up. Which do you prefer? A rumor going around about you ruining her life, or being a bald girl with a horrible reputation?"

"I'll take the first option thank you," I mumble while walking away. I guess I won't tell dad. Not even dad can stop my witch of a sister. What am I going to do?

Last night I thought my life couldn't get any worse. WRONG. It just did. Now I am MAD. I have gone mad, mad I tell you, MAD!!! At least I have a mom and dad to save me. I won't tell them what happened at school today, but I will get new outfits this month because I'm the angel here, not Rosalie. They spoil angels, and strictly yell at and punish demons, such as 'Rosalie Raye'. I just loved it when dad called her by her full name. Since she won't get any new clothes for a whole month, she'll be the hobo. And she can't contact friends unless she's at school. If she can't hang out with them, it means she can't go shopping! "Oh, you poor baby Rosalie, you can't go shopping? Aww. HOBO!" I mumble to myself. Revenge. Is. Sweet. But Rosalie is...a.... WITCH! Help me!

_Next day_

* * *

Another humiliating school day is here for my enjoyment. NOT!

So, it's been 4 hours and I've heard no new rumors going on about me. But the name calling and graffiti on my locker is getting worse. Rich people are such jerks! As I'm walking to English History I dread seeing Edward. I just can't get over him. I am entering the door to my class this instant. Right as I sit down I put my head on the desk and stay that way for awhile. Even when I knew that Edward had sat down because I smelled his cologne, I didn't bother to sit up. "Coco, is something wrong?" Did Edward actually say something to me? He did!

"Yes there is something wrong, Edward."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing. Unless you include having rumors going around school about that aren't even close to the truth, and being called names because of it. It's all lies!"

"Yeah I know."

"What? Then why did you not let me sit with you on the first day?"

"Because I believed it then. But then I realized if Rosalie started it, then it must be lies. She's always trying to prove that she's head of the school by making someone else feel like crap. This time she just targeted her sister."

"Really? Well it's also a family thing. She doesn't want me to replace her."

"I think you already have or she wouldn't be doing this stuff still. It usually only lasts about a day. But not for you, and it's probably because she wants you to leave California."

"That's it?"

"Wow, you're so naive Coco. But I'm glad you know I don't believe her. It's such a relief to have you know."

"Hey I'm new to the fame and fortune world, so don't blame me for not knowing." He shakes his head in a way that makes me feel special.

"Coco, I like how you're new to this version of the world. It makes you sweet and not like everyone else. You're different and I like having change. It's been a long time. We need some and you're just the person who can make it happen." Wow, that's an awesome compliment.

"Thank you Edward, but I don't know if I'm the right person for it."

"Yes you are and I know it." Then he started to lean closer to me. What is he doing? You know what? I don't care. He seems to like me again and that's all that matters. I'm so glad he... woah! He just totally kissed me! I didn't even get to enjoy it. He's leaning closer for another one. This time I get closer to him too. We kiss again and again and again, the teacher doesn't even notice. I think I just landed myself a boyfriend. This will make everything so much better. Rosalie here I come.

**(After this there's one more chapter and it's the end of the story. So please review now and on the next one. Please.)**


	7. All's Well in the World

**All's Well in the World**

Ahh, the cheating rumor again. Because Rosalie found out the Edward and I are an 'item' now. Lovely. Now, nobody believes the rumor anymore. More and more people are starting to ignore Rosalie by the minute! I feel so... in power! I mean, Edward is totally richer than my family (Rosalie included). Millions of dollars richer. What I hate about Cali though, who you are to most people only bases off on how rich or poor you are. The richer you are 'the better the person' and, the poorer 'the worst person' you are.

Ooh! What a beautiful sight, there's Rosalie and she's CrYiNg! I watch her run into the bathroom, she's all torn up! Her 'favorite' flare jeans are ripped and tattered, her brand new shirt is stained, her eyeliner and mascara is streaming down her wet face, her hair looks as if she just got out of bed, and one of her heels is broken. Uh oh. I do kind of feel bad, "I'll be right back, Edward."

"I thought you hated her!" His face was kind of mad.

"Well... yeah. but she's my sister, remember?"

"Yeah.... right. I will wait right here."

I walk into the bathroom, "Rosalie?" I hear crying and sniffs. She sounds like she's bawling. "Rosalie? Rosalie, what happened to you? Please tell me. I am here for you." I actually kind of feel horrible. But if she's not going to tell me then I am not going to help.

"Just go!" I hear her scream between her cries.

"Rosalie. NO! I am staying here until you tell me what the matter is. I want to help. I know we hate each other, but that's not going to stop me from acting like a sister, okay? Please tell me. If you tell me, then I well leave."

The stall door in front of me creaks open and Rosalie is sitting on the ground. She looked worse than before, as in when she ran into the girl's bathroom.

"C'mon, let's clean you up. And while we are, you can tell me alright? Okay, get up." I hold out my hand and I help her stand up, she's standing lopsided because of her broken heel. I help her 'limp' to the counter and she jumps up and sits on the counter by the sink.

"Those... girls. They... hurt... me." She was crying and mumbling at the same time.

"Yeah. I noticed, but why?" She gave me a rude look.

"I told them that the only reason I was mad... at you was because I feel like you are... replacing me."

"And?"

"And then they pour all their on me. Look... at my... shirt! And... and... MY PANTS! They attacked me. They have CLAWS! My hair is torn up too. And my heels... heels. Th-th-eey-ey are ...messed... up! Broken?! I didn't even notice. I just had to go, I had to leave!"

It took an hour to clean her up and make her look presentable. I told her to stay sitting on that counter so I could go home and get her some new clothes and shoes. I got her makeup and her brush too. Once I returned I first told her to get dress, then I combed her hair and made it pretty, then I fixed her makeup and cleaned all the smeared mascara and eyeliner. She looked gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.

"Thanks Coco. I never really realized how.... sweet you are. I thank you very much. Oh! You put bronzer on me? I never wore bronzer before, where'd you get it?"

"I stopped at the store on my way back.'

"Oh, well thank you. Sister, Coco. I am so sorry for all the crap I put you through. I truly am." Aww, so I finally fixed up the witch?

I gave her a good taste of my medicine: kindness. I give her a huge hug and tell her to just ignore those girls. "But those girls were my friends," she says.

"If friends act like that, they aren't true friends."

"Yeah I guess so. But who will I hang out with? My reputation is ruined."

"You can hang with me, Edward, and his buddies and their girlfriends. And trust me Rosalie, if you hang with me your rep will be even better. Right now practically everyone hates you." Her eyes go wide.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Well it's true. You can hang out with me and I won't hold you against your previous actions. I think you're a new person." She smiles a small little smile and gives me a hug back. " Come on let's go. You've got the whole world to show that you're a better person."

"Yeah let's go," Rosalie chimes in. We locked arms and skip out of the restroom. Edward is still there waiting for me. He sees Rosalie and I smiling and skipping together and gives me a confused look.

"Edward, Rosalie is a changed woman. She regrets all the horrible actions she's ever done."

I am. I 'm terribly sorry if I ever did anything to you or your friends that was cruel."

"Smiling Edward gives her a big bear hug and tells her that he is very glad she's a nicer person. Life will be better for everyone. When he releases her, he comes up to me and holds me in his arms. I hug him back and look up to his face. He leans down and kisses me. I kiss back. Still kissing I think: _I'm going to love living in California._

_**The End**_

**(That's the end. Hope you like it. Please review.)**_**  
**_


End file.
